


A Gift With Love

by KeziKate



Series: Taken Over by Love and Monsters [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeziKate/pseuds/KeziKate
Summary: Leon has been gone from home for three weeks on a mission. Now that he's finally back, you get to have some alone time with him, and he finally gets to give you the gift he got you. (Innocent, tooth-rotting fluff)This is in the same universe as my fic Taken Over for RE 2 Remake, hence the series, but so far is unconnected story wise, just releasing this as a one-shot.





	A Gift With Love

You were in the middle of the living room, sitting on the floor with your feet crossed, gun in pieces before you. It had been a while since you cleaned it, and now that Leon was home from his last mission you could get it done. Somehow, over the years you had never picked up your own cleaning kit. Probably because you were never away from Leon for very long, and he had a well stocked kit, so you just always used his.

Feeling a presence, the slight way the carpet moved, the air currents in the room shifting, you turn suddenly with your knife in hand and strike at the leg behind you. You knew it was only Leon, so you kept the knife sheathed and only used the knife as a blunt object to put behind the bend of his knee and pull, causing his leg to buckle. Once he was off balance you turn the rest of the way around and grab his hand that he threw out to catch himself. You pull hard and twist your body, using the momentum to bring him to the ground, you on top of him.

His breath comes out in a huff as he lands hard on his back, and his hands grip your hips as you kneel over him. But as you place your sheathed knife to his throat he can only smile, a little breathless after being knocked down, not to mention you are also now sitting on his stomach.

“Damn [Yn], maybe I gave you one too many self defense lesson.” His eyes twinkle, hands smoothing over your thighs that are holding him in place.

“Oh please, I thought we agreed that first day that I could take you in a fight?!” There were a lot of horrible memories that came back with you from Raccoon City, but ones involving Leon were bittersweet. You went through hell, but at least you had an angel at your side.

“The way I remember it, you said you could take me, and I said I’d like to see you try.” You grin, knowing he fell for your trap.

“I think you just did. And I’d say I did more than just try. It looks to me like I won.” As you speak you lean in closer, your focus going from his eyes to his lips. Before you can reach all the way for a kiss, Leon’s grip tightens on your waist and he flips the two of you so now you’re pressed into the plush carpet. He flicks the knife away with a quick hand, then grabs your wrists to hold them down on either side of your head.

“Wait, who won again?” You can tell he’s trying not to laugh, but only just. It had been nearly three weeks without that laugh, his mission taking him from home longer than either of you liked. Desperate to hear that beautiful sound, you put on a playful pout.

“The one who’s ruining all the fun.” That does the trick. He lets out a surprised laugh and leans in to drown it out with your lips. He kisses you long and sweet, still chuckling. He breaks away with a grin.

“I see, it’s only fun if you’re winning?”

“Of course! Although it’s hard to be a sore loser with a sight like this.” Now you’re grinning as his cheeks grow pink.

“First you attack me, now you tease me. I’m starting to rethink giving you you’re present.” He smiles at your look of confusion.

“A present? Aww, you didn’t hav-” He cuts off your attempt to awkwardly joke your way through a thank you with another kiss. You grumble wordlessly against his lips.

“Just take the gift [Yn]. It’s as much for me as it is for you.” You had never been good at accepting gifts. You always turned into an awkward mess, making it worse by trying to cover your anxiety with humor, and your thanks yous always seemed on the edge of an apology. Maybe it came from years of expecting nothing nice, just for the sake of it from your parents, or maybe this was just one of your quirks. Leon had vowed to change that, adding comforting words and praises to anything he got you. Ridiculous as you found the whole endeavor, it actually started working, much to Leon’s delight. Even with his ‘training’ you still felt a little awkward now, but your confusion at his odd comment breaks through your embarrassment, and you tilt your head curiously.

He smiles down at you, reading your emotions, and when he sees the curious look, he gets to his feet with an agile flip, ever the freakin acrobat, and retrieves a wrapped box from the couch. He must have set it aside when he snuck up on you to keep it out of the danger zone. Gift in hand, he walks back to you and sits, placing the box between you.

You scoot closer to it and run your fingers along the ribbon, which is tied into a neat bow on the top. The wrapping is simple, but it was obviously done with care. The paper is your favorite color, and the ribbon is a shimmery white contrast. Affection for the man in front of you blooms, starting in your chest and bringing heat to your cheeks, embarrassment burned away.

“When did you find time to get this? Here I thought you finished your mission then rushed back home.” You smile up at him, making sure he understood you were just teasing. He grins back and rolls his eyes dramatically.

“I got it while I had some downtime between flights. Explored a redacted city while trying my best to not look like a spy.”

“Sway your hips a little more and everyone will just assume you’re a model. You’ve definitely got the pouty lips for it.” You laugh loudly as he blushes deeply and scrambles to clear his face, which at your first comment contorted into a childish pout, which made your second observation even funnier. He covers his embarrassment by flicking your nose lightly and mussing your hair.

“Just open the box [Yn], the suspense is killing me.” You stick your tongue out and make a quick attempt at fixing your hair. Then you carefully untie the ribbon and tear into the paper. Inside is a regular shipping box that clearly wasn’t originally used for whatever the present is, and must be one that Leon used to wrap the gift. Sliding a finger under the tape and opening the flaps reveals something wrapped in bubble wrap. You gasp in playful glee.

“Bubble wrap! Oh you know me so well.” He chuckles and ruffles your hair again, ignoring when you swat at his arm.

“That’s just a bonus. You have to get through the bubble wrap to get to the actual gift. And please, for the love of god, don’t make me sit here and wait for you to pop them all again.” His tone is annoyed at the end, but you know he had more fun watching you pop the bubbles than you had popping them. It was obvious when you found out he took a picture or you laughing and focusing on the plastic, and saved it as your contact picture on his phone. “I want to see you open it.”

You grin and take out the plastic covered bundle and carefully unwrap it. You can’t help but pop a few bubbles on the edge as you go, earning yourself another laugh from Leon. As you finally reach the middle, you are left holding a sturdy, yet relatively lightweight metal box. On the top in swirling letters, bracketed by filigree, is an engraving. You run your fingers and read it aloud.

“[Yn], Now you don’t have an excuse to procrastinate.” You look up at him curiously, still not sure what the gift actually is. His smile is warm and his eyes are sparkling as he gives you an encouraging nod. Opening the box, you understand the joke on the lid, and try to keep the tears from spilling.

It’s your very own cleaning kit. Neat rows of brushes are lined up in velvet indentations shaped to the tool in the first level. That pops out as its own little box, like a drawer, and the next level holds cleaning rods and loops. The last level had an assortment of cleaning liquids and a stack of patches. Leon’s kit is nothing to scoff at, but this one is arguably nicer, especially aesthetically.

You look up when Leon starts pointedly packing up his own kit that you had sneaked from his suitcase when he got home. He smiles at you, watching from the corner of his eye.

“Take care of those. I’ve seen how you handle your makeup brushes.” You squint your eyes and wrinkle your nose at him, but the teasing look you try to make is marred by the huge grin on your lips. You look back down to the box in your lap.

“I...this...thank you Leon.” You struggle to form a sentence that makes sense, still reeling from the thoughtful gift. All teasing aside, this is probably the nicest gift you’ve ever been given. Not judging by the time or money spent on it, but the thought and care put into it...something like this, in the line of work you’re in, is a tangible way to say ‘I love you’. It’s not just because he wants you to stop using his, or because you can’t use his when he’s away, using that as ‘an excuse to procrastinate’. It was a way to make sure you can take care of yourself. A way to keep your gear in working order, even if he’s not there.

You set the box down carefully, then walk to where Leon is picking up the packaging, disposing of the paper, and leaving the bubble wrap in a neat pile on the table next to the couch for you to play with later. You walk up behind him and put your arms around his waist, leaning into his warm back. After a moment his turns in your arms and wraps his around you, bringing you closer. You lean in and press your face into his neck.

“Thank you Leon.” You whisper again, into his skin, making him shiver a little. He puts a hand on your head and strokes your hair.

“You’re welcome [Yn].” You hold each other for a few minutes, glad to be close again after such a long separation. But when that touch wasn’t enough for you anymore, you lean your head back and smile up at him.

“You know, I have something for you too.” You say with a suggestive lilt in your voice.

“Oh really? What is it?” He looks at you with love in his eyes, brushing the hair from your face.

“Come closer and I’ll tell you.” He leans in another inch, teasing you.

“Uh-uh. Closer.” He leans a little closer, still not as much as you want.

“Leon…” He starts to laugh, clearly enjoying this game, but you’ve had enough. So you wrap a hand around his neck and wind your fingers into his silky hair and yank him down for a heated kiss, swallowing up his laughter. You only part from him when you need a chance to breathe, but he keeps you entertained by kissing down your jaw to your ear.

“You’re no fun.” He whispers, still a little out of breath, voice rough from the heated kisses. Muttering a hum in response, you let your hands wander and he jumps in your grip with a little gasp. His cheeks are pink when his pulls back to look at you. 

“Nevermind, I like your game better.” You grin and lean in for another quick kiss.

“This game’s only getting started. I don’t know about you, but the last few weeks have been excruciatingly boring. I think we have some making up to do.” He pulls you in for a longer kiss, making a noise of agreement in his throat.

“I’m down for that. A new laser tag place opened up in town. We could go wipe the floor with some whiny teenagers." You can’t help but giggle at the mental image of Leon in one of those silly vests, rolling in between cover and hunting down poor unsuspecting kids. But that isn’t the game you want to play right now.

“Later.” You whisper biting his lip gently. You squeal in surprise as he suddenly picks you up, and you quickly wrap your arms around his neck to keep from falling back. He laughs again at the look on your face as he carries you to your bedroom. He jumps with you in his arms and lands, bouncing on the bed, with you on top, cradled safely in his arms.

“Later.” He agrees, kissing you again. Later it is.


End file.
